


Oh God, oh God. Okay. Calm down. Say something. Set her at ease "I'm unarmed."

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys run into some troubles on a quiet mission without Parker.</p><p>For A Softer World day on Comment-Fic on LJ, @leni-ba prompted: any TV show. any. Oh God, oh God. Okay. Calm down. Say something. Set her at ease "I'm unarmed." This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, oh God. Okay. Calm down. Say something. Set her at ease "I'm unarmed."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



_Oh God, oh God. Okay. Calm down. Say something. Set her at ease._

"I'm unarmed."

Hardison winced as the cleaning lady (how did we miss the cleaning lady?!) started to hyperventilate at the sight of him appearing suddenly in the window of the twenty second floor. ( _If Parker had done this that woman wouldn't be hyperventilating, is that racism or misandry?_ ) At least she wasn't screaming. _Yet_.

"No, seriously, I am unarmed. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm not here to do anything wrong - I - I'm here as part of a security test!" Hardison tried to be as unflappable as Sophie, even though adrenaline was still flooding his body from doing a Parker-style drop from the roof, which was a good ten or so storeys _above_ where he was now. (Damn Parker's dislocated shoulder!)

"Security test?" The woman had a strong accent, maybe Eastern European, and although she sounded breathless, she looked less likely to faint or scream, now. _I hope, I hope, I **hope** Eliot's ready by now_ , ran through Hardison's head. Their plan was solid but, with Parker out of action until her dislocated shoulder healed, depended a lot more on luck than usual.

"Yeah, um, I'm from Parker Security Services - not affiliated with the National Parks security services, you'd be surprised how often people get those two mixed up - and we were contracted to test the building's security by pretending to break in, and I'm gonna lose my job if you tell my boss that you found me, and my wife's dying from cancer, our kids are in school and I _really_ need this paycheque, can you _please_ not tell anyone you saw me?" Hardison wondered if he'd laid it on too thickly when the woman shook her scarf-covered head defiantly.

"No-one vill know from me. You tell your lady you luff her when you go home, yes?"

"Yes, I will, I will, I promise!"

"You haff good night, meester."

"You too, sweetheart."

*-*-*

Much later that night (or possibly the next morning, it was too dark to bother checking a clock) Eliot and Hardison returned home feeling very put out.

"How'd it go?" Parker asked.

"It was a bust. Someone got there before us," Eliot growled. " _How_ did we not know anyone else was interested in their operation?"

"I thought you said the place would be deserted, girl. I met a housekeeper," Hardison complained, "and nearly scared the life out of her. Not to mention she took about ten years off my life."

"Did you? But you're not scary, you're not even armed. And why didn't you check if their housekeeping was contracted out or kept in-house? Or if they had any vacancies? And I notice you didn't keep your promise," Parker pouted.

"What promise?" Hardison asked, brow furrowed suspiciously.

"You tell your lady you luff her when you go home!"


End file.
